Finding You Again
by Cerulean89
Summary: The day Smaug attacked was the day that I lost everything most precious to me. My home, my kin, even the one I loved. Searching many years to find him but no luck. I being half dwarf and half elf had only one place to go and that was Rivendell. My last trip back to Rivendell before I decided to sail west I got an unexpected surprise. ThorinXOC one shot


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc

A/N: I had this idea floating in my head for a while. So I decided that I wanted to write it. It's just a one shot but if I get enough reviews I might continue it. So please review on what you think and if I should continue. This is the first Thorin/OC. Thorin might be ooc so please be nice.

*Melinay is pronounced (Mel-on-nay)

Finding You Again

A long time ago when the city of Dale was prosperous and a Dwarven Kingdom not to far from the city thrived as gems of all sorts poured out of the mountain. Erebor the proud home of Thror King Under the Mountain, his kin and beloved people. Loved by all, even a simple little half-breed such as myself.

My mother was an elf of Mirkwood and my father a dwarf. This alliance was something many never thought would be possible. But they made it work and we lived in Dale. I inherited my father's small stature but my mother's soft features and delicate curves. My father was one of the Royal's counsel and I would go with him on times and met the Prince and Princess and became friends.

As we got older I would always meet Thorin in between Dale and Erebor and we go hunting, fishing as well as some goofing around. We would always have a good time and come back with loads of provisions that would last us the month. I was welcomed by King Thror and his son Prince Thrain when my father came for meetings. I would train with Thorin and his father until my father was ready to leave. When one day my father died of an illness and my mother sailed east from a broken heart they took me in as their own. I would always be thankful to them.

The one day I was summoned to Mirkwood to receive items from my mother's family. I heard from some guards that a dragon has attacked Dale and Erebor. Running as fast as I could to see destruction, fear, and death. I will never forgive myself nor my kin's betrayel. Watching in horror as the dragon rampaged through Erebor. I heard Thorin yell for help. Looking up I saw Thranduil and his army standing at the cliff as they watched the dwarves flee their home. I heard Thorin yell for help as I helped the injured. He saw me but a look of horror was placed on his face. "Melinay!" he yelled and then a collapsing building fell knocking in front of me. I tried to avoid the debris falling but something hitting my head and knocking me out cold.

Coming to, looking around everyone was gone but corpses of dwarves and men, smoking ruins of buildings. I felt my heart breaking because that day was the day that I was going to confess my feelings for the prince. I turned my back on my kin of Mirkwood and traveled to see if I could find Thorin and the others.

On my travels stopping at inns always asking men if they have seen any dwarves pass by. But none has seen the dwarves of the fallen kingdom. I was close to Rivendell and decided to take a rest. I was welcomed by Lord Elrond his sons and his daughter. They became my family as Lord Elrond took me in as his daughter. As I stayed in Rivendell for many years my mind kept drifting to my love. I decided that I should try again and search for the dwarves once more.

As the years passed and still no sign of any of them I thought about sailing east as my mother had after the loss of my father. Deciding to head back to Rivendell before making my final decision and speak to ada and Arwen. Heading to the hidden valley there was bodies of orcs scattered across the land. I was very puzzled as to why they were here. Going down into the valley heading towards my home. I was met by Lindir as he bowed at my arrival.

"Lindir what is with the dead orcs near the hidden valley?" asking him as we went inside.

"Lord Elrond came across them on his outing. We have visitors Lady Melinay. Well unwanted visitors," he said catching my attention. There is hardly a time when we get visitors that are unwelcome.

"And who are these unwanted visitors?"

"Dwarves my lady," he said and my heart skipped making me stop. I glared at him as he turned back to me. "Is there something wrong?"

"What am I Lindir?"

"You are a very short elf my lady," he said.

"I am also half dwarf, now who is their leader?" I whispered dangerously.

"Thorin Oakenshield. Why should it matter?" he asked. "Lady Melinay what is the matter?"

"I need to go to my room," I said and went to my room to get cleaned and changed from my traveling clothes. Once cleaned and in a clean pair of breeches, a dark purple tunic I went to the dinning hall. Lindir saw me approaching and he whispered to ada and he smiled.

"Thorin Oakenshield I would like to introduce to you my youngest daughter. She just arrived a few moments after you and your company," he said standing as I entered. Thorin stood from his chair as did Master Balin and his brother Dwalin.

"Melinay? Is that you?" Thorin asked not believing his eyes.

"You know each other?" ada asked.

"Yes ada. Prince Thorin...oh excuse me King Thorin and I used to be childhood friends," I said bowing to the King under the mountain.

"I thought you dead?" he said putting his hand under my chin and raised it. "How is it that you live?"

"I was only knocked unconscious for a short amount of time. When I came to everyone was gone. All that surrounded me were fallen men and dwarves never to rise again. I do not feel like dinner please excuse me. My King, ada," I said bowing and heading away from the dinner table and guests.

Walking back to my room tears run down my face. I may be strong but my love for the dwarf king was stronger. Seeing him after so many years noticing that he has changed. Sighing I laid down on my bed and started to fall asleep. Dreaming of the time when Thorin and I went for a swim, laid in the sun in a field of wild flowers as the sun dried us. He was touching my hair, braiding it as it dried. Waking up from the dream and looking around to find that I was alone.

Putting my hand to my face and going up into my hair I found it braided. Hearing water splash in the bathroom I grabbed my dagger quickly and quietly got up to investigate. I dropped my dagger as it clattered to the floor when I saw who was in my chambers. "Thorin?"

"Yes your sister Awren led me here and let me in," he said. I reached to put my hand on his face only to pull back. "Why do you hesitate to touch me, even look at me?"

"I am afraid that this is all but a dream. I have searched years for you and everyone. I thought you were dead," I said turning away from him. Feeling his hand on my arm he turned me around and made me look into his ice blue eyes. My heart-felt like it was going to explode.

"I assure you Melinay this is no dream," he said putting his hand to my face. I put my hand over his closing my eyes. Feeling the warmth of my love that I have missed for so many years.

"Thorin how I have missed you so. The day the dragon attacked was the day that I was going to tell you that I loved you," I said not realizing that it was said it out loud. I couldn't believe I let that slip. His hand fell from my face, I turned around and started to run away from him.

Running to my special place that I found when I first came to Rivendell. Landing in the grass of the garden and let out a heart wrenching sob. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. He would never want a half-breed like me with blood of the people who betrayed him. "Melinay?" Looking up through blurry vision I recognized that it was Thorin. He had followed me but why.

"Leave me be," I sobbed. He sat down beside me and pulled me into his chest.

"Melinay forgive me. I never thought that my feelings would be returned from you. All these years without you has been lonely. First losing my home, losing you, then my grandfather and father. Everything has been taken away from me besides my sister and her sons. But my love for you has never ceased. I wanted to ask you on that day so long ago to be my wife." He held out a silver band with emerald leaves and ruby flowers inlaid on the band. He put it on my finger and put his hand on my face.

"Thorin are you sure? You remember I am half elf?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes I loved you before the elves turned their backs on us. I love you now and for always." He kissed me with so much passion I felt like I was melting. He picked me up and we went back to my chambers. Laying me on the bed, turning back to the door to lock it. He smiled making me blush.

Coming over pushing me back into the plush bed and hovering over me. His hands went to my tunic and started to unbuckle the belt that I wore around my waist and his hands slipped under the fabrics. His hands rested on my stomach and sides then he slipped the tunic over my head and tossed it somewhere in the room. He removed my breast bindings and sucked on one of my breasts as he fondled the other one. Gasping as he did my hands gripped the bedding.

I felt him chuckle as the deep vibrations of his voice making me shiver. Looking at him he smiles and reaches for my breeches. Taking them off at the same time leaving me completely exposed to his eyes. I could feel myself turning red at the embarrassment.

"You are beautiful. Just as I had dreamed," he said starting to take off his clothes. Watching him and seeing the years of battles that left scars upon his well toned chest and arms. Removing his trousers seeing how big he was made me gulp. I wasn't sure if I would be able to take him inside me. "Like what you see?"

I could only nod. He smiled and put his hand to my brown hair and moved some of it out of my face. He captured my lips with his as he positioned himself at my entrance. "Should we continue?" he asked. I nodded and I could feel him slip inside me. He made it to my barrier, his hands went to my hips and his lips still on mine as he thrust harder breaking the barrier. His lips muffled the scream of pain. He stayed still kissing me as he hands wiped away the tears that escaped.

"Are you alright?" he asked breaking the kiss. I nodded giving him the best smile I could. He started to move turning the pain into pleasure. Moaning as his movements started to get faster. He hit a spot that had my back arching and me gasping. My hands flew to his back as my nails embedded into his flesh.

"More Thorin please more," I moaned out. He started going faster and faster. With every thrust I felt the knotting sensation that formed in my lower stomach tightened. "Thorin." I gasped his name as it was about to break.

"Not yet." He grunted in my ear causing me to shiver. The knot twisted in my lower stomach threatening to break with each of his thrusts.

"Oh Thorin!" yelling his name as he hit the same spot over and over. "I can't hold on," I said panting.

"Neither can I." His thrust became more and more wild and with his last thrust the sensation exploded through my body as his seed spilled into me. We laid in the bed panting, Thorin moved so he was laying next to me on his back. Pulling the blankets up on our bodies as his arms pulled me into his chest. Falling asleep in the arms of the man I love was everything I had ever dreamed.

When I woke up as the sun hit my face I stretched and smiled. Turning over hoping to see Thorin there was no one there. "It must have been a dream after all," I said pulling my knees to my chest.

"What was?" hearing his voice I looked up to see that he came from the bathroom. "What is the matter Melinay?"

"I thought last night was all a dream." He came over laid down in bed and brought me to his chest.

"I will never leave you. I love you so much and it took me years to finally see you." He kissed me and rubbed my arms as we were still in the nude.

"I love you my king, my husband," I whispered as I started to fall asleep again.

"I love you my queen, my wife, my everything," I heard him whisper in my hair. His arms tightening around me. Making me feel safe.


End file.
